It's A Ship
by Morningstar-Girl
Summary: Erza, Mira, and Lucy have caught the fangirl bug and are the biggest shippers in the guild. Natsu hears them shipping and begins getting sick because of a misinterpretation. In the process, the trio of fangirls find out who Natsu ships in the guild. Slight NaLu, I tried being funny again.


_Trying my hand at humor again. When you have a chance, please check out the poll on my profile if you follow Tati's Disney Fairy Tail Tales. Greatly appreciated._

* * *

><p><em><span>It's A Ship<span>_

It was a regular day in the guild. Elfman was ranting on about being a man while Evergreen scolded him. Happy was offering a fish to Carle as she sat next to Wendy. Reedus was painting on a table. Cana was downing a barrel of wine. And, of course, a brawl raged on in the middle of the guild.

Sitting at a table away from the fight, was a petite girl with a blue messy pixie-cut, who had all of her attention in the pages of a thick book. Next to her was a smell black cat, sharpening a crimson blade, and on the other was a gruff looking man with black bushy hair and closed eyes, taking a nap probably. His arm was (not really) subtly resting on the bluenette's backrest.

Peeping over the bar top were three pair of eyes, two brown and one blue. Their silent giggles didn't bring much attention to them, but people at the bar began to question their position and darting eyes.

"Look at Gajeel," one of the brown eyes said.

"I know, it's so cute!" the pair of blue eyes said.

"It's a ship!" the other pair of brown eyes said.

"Oh! Look, look, look!" blue eyes said. "Happy and Carle~!"

"They're so cute together!" the second pair of brown eyes said.

"I can't wait to see blue-and-white kittens flying around the guild!"

"It's a ship!"

"Awe~!" An arm appeared over the bar. "Look at Bisca and Alzack playing with Asuka!"

"They're such a good ship!"

"Look at Juvia fawning over Gray!"

"This ship _needs _to happen already!"

"I know! Gray needs to get on it!"

The trio of girls began laughing before continuing their 'quiet' shipping behind the bar. This caught the attention of a certain motion-sick, pink-haired fiery tempered fire Dragon Slayer. His onyx eyes landed at the bar where he saw three heads of red, white, and blonde were poking out and whispering something about ships.

That nearly made our favourite (unless Wendy or Rogue is) slayer nearly puke. Which caused our favourite (unless Lyon, Ul, or even Ultear is) ice mage to land a good punch on the pinkette.

"The hell was that, Ice Prick?!" Natsu yelled, fire (literally) spilling from his mouth.

"All's fair in love and war, Flame Head," Gray said with a sly smirk playing on his lips.

"Love? I don't roll that way Man."

"What d'ya say Retard?"

"You wanna go, Underwear Prince?"

"Bring it Ash Breath!"

"Oh! It's on Ice Prin-"

"BOYS!" The redhead hiding behind the bar slammed her armoured hands on the bar top. "DO I HEAR FIGHTING?!"

Natsu heard the other girls hissing at the redhead to get back down to their 'hiding spot'. Unfortunately, that distracted Natsu (him getting sick again), yet again, and managed to give Gray an opening. Natsu was sent flying to behind the bar, probably breaking a couple of bottles to Cana's despair and leaving Gray in hysterics.

"Oi, oi Natsu," a familiar voice rang. Looking up, the pinkette saw his blonde partner hanging over him. "You're messing up the guild again."

"It's not my fault Luce, I was distracted so I couldn't get a good punch on the Ice Princess!"

"It's not like you to be distracted Natsu," the girl with white hair said.

"It's your faults!" Natsu barked back, pointing an accusing finger towards the three girls before him. "You kept talking about vehicles and I got sick, distracting me from Gray!"

"And how were getting you nauseous Natsu?" Erza asked, suddenly having a silver blade in her hand.

"You were talking about~_bleehhh_~_ships!_"

There was silence before the three girls burst into laughter. Poor Natsu was lost as hell.

Mira was the first one to break her laughing. "We're not talking about ships as in vehicles Natsu," she said in her soothing voice, ignoring Natsu's nauseous sounds. "We're talking about ships as in couples."

Natsu stopped making sick noises. The girls stared at Natsu as he was processing the elder Strauss' words.

"I don't get it."

"Ships are unofficial relationships that need-ahem-I mean, should happen," Erza explained.

"I still don't get it."

The three girls sighed.

"Lucy, you know Natsu best," Mira said taking a step behind the blonde. "You get it through him."

Erza hummed in agreement as she also took a step back.

"What?!" The blonde shot a glare towards her fellow fangirls. She glanced over to her pink-haired partner and sighed. She couldn't look away and ignore those enticing dark curious eyes of his. "Ships are…"

The blonde glanced around the guild. She would need an example to get through to Natsu. You needed to shot him, not tell him, or he won't follow a thing.

_Why am I doing this in the first place? It's not like Natsu…To be interested in this type of stuff. GAH!_

With a huff, Lucy's eyes went from Elman and Ever (too much of a ship for a beginner) to Bisca and Alzack (he already knows that they're together) until her sight was set on a clingy water mage and annoyed ice mage.

Lucy smirked, _Perfect._ Helping Natsu to his feet, she turned his body so that he could see the almost couple. "A ship is like Gray and Juvia."

"How?"

"They're not a couple, right?" Natsu nodded. "But there's obvious feelings for each other, right?" Natsu nodded. "So, a ship is basically a couple that's not really a couple but fangirls-"

"Like us!" Mira said behind the blonde.

"Like us-need-"

"Want!" Erza added behind the blonde.

"Want-it to happen. You get it?"

"So, like Alzack and Bisca?"

"Kinda, but we don't ship them as much as Juvia and Gray because they're already married with a child," Mira said. "A canon."

"So like…" Natsu began glancing around the guild until his onyx eyes landed on a solid script mage and iron Dragon Slayer. "Levy and Gajeel."

The three girls stared at the fire Dragon Slayer with blank expressions and thinking the same thing: _He-he got it!_

"Heheh~! Yes Natsu," Mira said with a forced laugh. "That's right."

"Yeah!" Natsu yelled triumphantly.

"So, now that you know what we're talking about Natsu…" Erza said.

The redhead knight glanced over to the white-haired demon and they smiled at the same time towards the slayer.

"Who's your OTP?!" they squealed.

"O…CD?" Natsu asked, clearly confused.

"No," Lucy huffed. "Your one true pairing. Your OTP."

"Oh!"

"So," the two older girls said. "Who do you _really_ want to be a couple?! Who do you ship Natsu?"

Natsu looked up to the rafters of the guild, tapping his chin in a thinking motion. His dark eyes widened, knowing who he'd ship. He looked back towards the trio with on of his childish grins gracing his lips.

"That's easy. Me and Lucy!"

Lucy turned to stone. Mira fainted. Erza turned red. The rowdy guild turned silent.

"Wha?"

"Who knew?"

Mira opened her eyes as instantly as she fainted and grasped Erza's hands in her own. "IT'S A FREAKING SHIP!"

Everybody began to erupt in cheers. People began clanging their mugs of beer together in celebratory bliss. The more innocent ones (Wendy, Romeo, Asuka, and Lisanna) smiled warmly as 'geehees' erupted from the more…naughtier (Levy, Gajeel, Lily, and Happy) guild members.

Lucy still stood still until a certain blue-haired cat flew over hear head, saying a familiar slogan.

"_HE LLLLIIIIIKES YOU!_"

The blonde blinked her large brown eyes a couple of times before waving her arm around in a first. "Shut up you Stupid Cat! I'll skin you-"

She felt a hand grasping her unclenched hand and dragging her out of the guild. She knew the familiar warmth interlocking itself between her fingers. She glared over her shoulder towards the pink-haired Dragon Slayer.

"What the hell are you doing Natsu?"

"We're gonna start this ship together Luce!" he said, looking over his shoulder with a heart-warming grin.

A blush appeared on Lucy's face with a shocked expression. It was soon replaced by a warm smile. She could learn to love this ship, just like she loved him.

Her fingers tightened around Natsu's. "Alright."

The rest of the guild watched the newly made ship and couple walk out of the building, hand-in-hand. Erza was wiping away an imaginary tear from her eye as Mira bit on a handkerchief as tears comically fell from her face.

"I always wanted Nalu to happen," she said.

"Aw~! Juvia also wants to be in a ship, but with Gray-sama~!"

"What?! No way!" Gray yelled.

"WAH~! Gray-sama, why must you be mean to Juvia?!" The water mage began crying on the floor, wrapping her arms around Gray's legs, getting them wet.

"Horrible Gray!" Erza said.

Levy nodded. "That's right. So rude."

"Don't worry Juvia," Mira chimed happily. "Your ship will most definitely happen. Gruvia will become an official canon!"

"Gruvia?" Gray asked. "That sounds stupid. Who came up with these names anyways?"

Mira smiled kindly.

"WAH!" The next second, Mira was crying on the floor.

Gray became all nervous and sweated bullets. "So, it was Mira-chan…"

Levy and Erza shook their heads disappointedly.

"How rude Gray."

"You can't like a proper gentlemen, can you?"

"Gray-sama! Juvia still loves you~!"

"Gah! Get off me Juvia!"

"It's a ship."


End file.
